rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Renderra Family
The Renderra Family is a family that has been Guthixian since the early First Age. Enduring through hardship and the God Wars, the devout family has produced many druids, knights, slayers and crafters. As one of the 22 tribes united under Asgarnia's banner through Raddalin, the Renderra hold a respected position as fighters and politicians within the country, even as they usually keep to themselves. Common Traits Appearance Most of the Renderra are fairly haired, either blonde or light brunette, with the usual Asgarnian skin-tone. Their eyes, are typically either green or, less commonly, blue. They standing at the average height somewhere between 5'3 and 5'9 for women, or 5'6 and 6 feet tall for men. While the family does boast a range of tones and builds, there is an expectation among many due to Natalie Renderra and her children, and grandchildren, to have a more ambigious, thin frame. Marrying into more Elven heritage does not help this. Work Many in the family, as mentioned before, work with highly devout Guthixian jobs. Druids, such as Natalie the Pious have attained the rank of Arch Druid. Others, such as Ekaterina A, carry out work as Guthixian magi. The family has produced a number of slayers, as well, taking up the mantle of Zarin Renderra before them. Many in the family, such as Anterus Cassius Renderra the Second, have taken a liking to the merchant trade, usually with smithing either jewellry or armour and weapons and brewing liquor. The Renderra Rights and Traditions The Right of Defense If a Renderra is in need of support, the rest of the family is called to action to aid them, in whichever way they can. Usually, this involves the aid of protection for escape, or the need for fighters, hire-swords, and other fighters to defend the family. It was inherent to the Arrenda people since the first age to carry this tradition. The most recent use of this right was called upon by Ekaterina Renderra, in the early days of the Mage war. The Blood Balance Going off the theories of Calvaghn Arrenda, a Second Age druid, ten good things must be done to erase one bad thing. In the event someone should manage to harm a Renderra, a call for Blood can be made. Ten people of that family, excluding children, will be struck down to repay the blood of a fallen Renderra. With time, this policy has changed to exclude those situations where a legal judge, (or druid learned in law) orders the execution due to horrendous crimes. However, this is rarely mentioned, to maintain a stronger guise to the outside world. Also, recently, it was determined by Natalie Renderra that only those cousins who carry the name Renderra, act as knights or bannerpeople to the household. or more distant cousins who request this right will be affected by it, as Renderra bloodlines have spread far due to ties to the Le'Gaunt family. The Oath of Unity The Renderra, as family, swear to never swing a blade, or harm another in their family. No matter the cause, they must stand united. This was added to the family by Rikkard Renderra, after he was the sole male heir of the family following a dispute between the Marcato, and infighting. The rule is broken rarely, though with great irony the times it breaks are the times it is most important. Hardly embedded into their lifestyle, the Renderra follow it almost first nature. Any attempt by an outsider that could harm the family is to be dealt with. The Renderra Funeral The Renderra have long burned bodies of their dead, to prevent necromancy from raising their ancestors. They traditionally coat the wood in a thin layer of ground copper to give it a green flame. The athame of the deceased lays upon a pedestal by the pyre, where it can see its owner to rest. The blade itself is then relocated to the Renderra Sanctum, formerly at the Soulwood, but now within the Aethyrmont Citadel. The older daggers and urns, however, are still kept in Ironwall Keep's lower floors. These athames are treated as their graves, a final place of rest. Each blade placed within has a ward about it, preventing rust. Only the Patriarchs and Matriarchs can have their blades be in the front rows, the rest are behind that of their parent's, if they were a Patriarch, or the Patriarch who oversaw their last rights, if they was not. History Late Third Age As the Arrenda Clans began to fall apart, leaving only the Arender clan, their power overall began to decrease, leaving them prone to attack from off the mountains. The Arender Druids decided that they were going to abolish the role of Kings, establishing in it's place a Patriarchy. The first was Constantino Modesto Arender, changed to Renderra on his plaque due to unforeseen circumstances. The rise of the Aren Family, very powerful Zamorakians, led to the Arender having to change their name to avoid confusion and unnecessary bloodshed because of it. It was here the only remaining Arender became Renderra. It was during this time, the Renderra swore an oath to free any and all Renderra, regardless of the cost. This led to a final push called the "Shattering of Iron," where many smiths forced into work by the gods had their chains broken, set free with typical Arrenda strike tactics. It was during this, the Renderra Patriarch Constantino was killed by a mace to the helmet, heavily denting the Warcrown of Taranis. For the most part, the Renderra moved into a stronghold in the Northern Asgarnian hills and woodlands, hidden by the earth. By the late third age, many Renderra of this time began to doubt in Guthix, freeing slaves of the Gods to recruit to their growing numbers. Many freed were Guthixians, eventually integrated into the family. Near the end of the wars, the Renderra became desperate for food, leaving their stronghold on a series of raids. Tylar Renderra, a notable druid, fought in what is now Taverley with other Guthixians. Tylar Renderra died to Vasco Marcato, leaving three important children behind. These three were Tyto Renderra, Allyssa Renderra, and Allyssa's twin, Perseus Renderra. They did keep the traditions of their ancestors well. Tyto soon learned to fight, turning 28 when Guthix awoke. Allyssa and Perseus were both 25 at the time. Tyto joined the Guthixians in defeating the armies of the other Gods, enlisting all the remaining warriors to follow. Allyssa and Perseus aimed to protect the Soulwood tree, eventually becoming a single nature spirit named Aloysius. The Fourth Age, Rise of the Renderra Early in the Fourth Age, a Hero known as Tyrion Renderra emerged, preparing himself to fight the Infernal demon Lerepiel. Melting down the crown of Taranis, Tyrion crafted the Choronlann, or Crown Blade, for the Renderra family. The Renderra became very active during this time, helping other Guthixians repair the damage caused by the wars, and establishing their home territory of Aethyra surrounding the Soulwood. Also during this time, many Renderra sold their swords to the fight against the Vampyres, guarding the point west of the Salve, seeing it as the best spot of balance. During this time, the Renderra spread from Taverley, and their Soulwood, to the Archipelago to the South.. In Year 1500 of the Fourth Age, Leone Fearghal Renderra, bitter over not winning the patriarchy to Tyra II, caused a massive schism of the Renderra, removing those with darker ideas into his own number with his magically enhanced family. The Early Fifth Age During the beginning of this age, runecrafting was rediscovered, and, needless to say, the Renderra jumped at the opportunity to begin using runes to enchant weapons and necklaces for use in combat. Producing a few magi, the family prospered only more. When King Raddalin of the Asgarn came to the Renderra, he found a young boy, one of the few male Renderra remaining after a bitter war with the Marcato. With Lord Valzin in tow, the young heir was given the option to fight, or to join the Asgarns. Tyrion III, being wise, offered a simple solution. If the Choronlann would make King Raddalin bleed, he would not bend. This ensured the old druids, and the old lords of the north within the Soulwood would bow as well, given the sword refused to draw blood from those who worked for balance. This test of faith made Rikkard, the Third Tyrion, notably wise for his years among the family. Their religion would make it an obligation to serve. While Raddalin found it to be a strange ritual at first, when the boy grabbed the sword by the edge and sat upon his hand, it refused to bleed. Raddalin followed suit, and likewise, did not bleed. In a fit of rage, a Druid dared to claim the blade was dulled and swung it into his own arm, lopping it off. The surrounding Druids, for a multitude of reasons, declared the young child to be the next Tyrion, as well as the first proper Asgarnian Lord of the Renderra, and followed his decision. The Young Patriarch, while not active in Raddalin's court, proved himself well on a Battlefield in the general military. Year 20 of the Fifth Age led to the reformation of the Void Knights, which the Renderra happily agreed to sign on for. In the Years 42 - 62 of the Fifth Age, the runecrafting crusades began, as Barbarians started to mobilize for war. The Druids, being a stop on the way of this, had to defend themselves. The Renderra were some of the first to call for aid, drawing blades to fight. In the end, it was a retreat for the Renderra, falling back to the Soulwood, where the Barbarians were not yet fighting. Tyrion the Third found himself injured, wounded during the crusades with what would be a fatal injury. While his daughter, Kelsi, went to join the Le'Gaunt family, his sons Lucius of the Soulwood, and Anterus of Starfall, began to bicker over who should inherit the family. Ultimately, the two split in a schism that, while not unprecedented, is the second example of unity shattering. While Lucius supported the Asgarnian crown, Anterus felt the Renderra ruled themselves, for lengths of time, truly having no point in being loyal to the mainland. After the burning of the Wizard's Tower, the Barbarians ceased their attacks, as the Renderra began to, once again, practice Magic publicly. As the Void Knights spread, the Renderra did as well, following many of the encampments and bases set around the Asgarnian area. Eventually, Nikoli Renderra stood up between the two and invoked the Unity oath. Speaking to his father Lucius and Uncle Anterus, he called the young of the family to reunite. While they did in time and negotiation, there is some bitterness between the far North and the far South's civilians, which has by the sixth age softened to a rivalry. Lucius (Mid-Fifth) Since age 35, Lucius A. Renderra has caused the family much attention, from being an Emperor of Karamja to being Lord of Witchaven and Court Mage of Kandarin, Lucius had earned his place over the family. Lucius had helped hold the Vekon responsible for the Druid Genocide, eventually driving them briefly from Kandarin. Lucius also curbstomped a Marcato plot to regain control in the south, run by Draco Marcato. Finally, Lucius held the lich Oavatos at bay. The largest military victory for Lucius though was the assault within the Marcato held fortress in the far northern Wilderness, led by himself and his bastard daughter Natalie. While Lucius destroyed the army outside, Natalie broke in with a small infiltration team and slew Lerepiel. After a battle with many sustainable, near crippling injuries, Natalie's Team won. With Castle Marcato fallen, Vasco and his cult abandoned. Lucius went on a long journey, allowing Natalie to run the day to day operations until he returned. But, Lucius never planned on returning. When the Salve Barrier fell, it was Lucius who returned, spear-headed the group to reclaim it. In turn, the elderly Lucius gave his life to restore it. Natalie (Late Fifth Age) After this, Natalie had gained a large amount of respect within the Aethyric Druids, promoting her to Matriarch as Lucius died, but could not pass on. Natalie immediately set to reorganising the Renderra military, making sure they were prepared and organised to attack whatever was nessacery. Ties with Kandarin were not well, and they had fewer numbers, even if better equipped. The End of Oavatos Oavatos' undoing started when he grew the most wild. In a crazed attempt to carry on his faux Sicarius persona, he kidnapped Evelyn Aren and her two brothers, all children of Ellenore Sicarius, the Duchess of Lumbridge. In his fortress, claimed out of the darkness itself, Oavatos had a large mental game for Ellie, the first of which included fighting her mother's spirit, but the most scarring was an illusion of Craex, her father, massacreing her daughter Eve. This, in particular, stood out to Ellie for the rest of her life. In order to contain Oavatos, Alexis Renderra, Anara Bordeleux, and Rolf Rosemond fought their way inside, but only Alexis went to fight the lich. With help from her Ithell great-grandmother, she managed to slay the beast, receiving a thanks from Lucius' own spirit, before Death itself severed their ties to Gielinor. Bad to Worse Victore Marcato, the son and heir of Vasco, brought his small collection of cultists toward the islands. The Astropolites' remaining officers sent the best of their number, in addition to some crystal crossbow wielding humans, The Fearghal themselves joined the attacks, followed in tail by Coatl's cultists, eager to remove a trade rival. When the four initially met, there was a chaotic naval battle. The Fearghal and Marcato alliance finally won, after sinking half of Coatl's fleet, and three quarters of the Astropolois one. Forcing the others to submission, Victore Marcato and Leone Fearghal led the attack upon the islands. Regardless of this, the undead on the islands eventually collapsed, and soon began to rot. This paved the way for the Renderra to return home, and the heroes were knighted, hailed as heroes of the state and offered land. This created the baronies of Smith, Fisher, and Cook that exist under the Locke's county on the Aethyric Keys. The Order of the Raven Finally taken out of the shadows by Natalie was the hybrid armour project she, Zarin Renderra, and Lucius had worked on. Given the light of day, this project took form in a new organization with Guthixian goals. The Renderra reached out to far-flung people and reestablished their trading, as well as moving about various military. King Driez I Driez soon took the family from Natalie, as Natalie left to focus more on the Guilds and Druidism. Running the family, Driez had acquired his mother and uncle's interests in the family's distant past, and sent various archaeologists to discover more in the old ruins. Driez heard the stories of Taranis, Alcides, and many others who left an impact on his mind. Above all however, was the Prophecy of Aethyros, a promised land of a white mountain. Driez eventually interpreted this prophecy as what is now Aethyrmont. With growing tension between the Renderra and various royal families, Driez decided it was time to give up the view that King Vallence could be returned to power in Falador. Driez pulled out, causing the Great-Exodus of the Renderra. All bannermen he could convince he moved South, before crowning himself King of the Frostshields, the Hiroto, and the Arrenda. Undisputed, he moved to establish a safe and protected Guthixian state based in and around Aethyrmont. Today Driez has five children with Aelge Adrasteia, a marriage that began as more political than romantic but soon blossomed into one that was truly inseparable. He continues to rule Aethyrmont to this day, as grandchildren and even Great-Grandchildren surround him. The Asgarnian Branch Sent by Driez as part of an Order of the Raven operation, Meaghan Locke, Prathos Ehredrache, and Dunvald Eisschild were sent to Asgarnia, to gauge the mainland for Vekonic influence. Finding matters worse than anticipated, Driez called upon the Druids to awaken Tyrion Renderra. This plan inevitably succeeded in starting a religious reason, a motivation for Driez to simultaneously save face from leaving Asgarnia, but to allow him to place his agents against the Vekon. Keelin Renderra-Irving and Ekaterina Renderra accompanied Lord Tyrion the Great, granting more legitimacy to his claim. Assorted Nobility who doubled as Order of the Raven agents returned to Asgarnia. While Tyrion's death came a few years later while fighting Sfagis Rexus, Ekaterina Renderra stood tall, having grown under Tyrion's tutelage into a fairly confident leader. Ekaterina acted as best she could over the next few years, building up the Soulwood without heirs. Driez carefully made sure she had children to raise, taking on her nieces and nephews as wards. The eldest of these four, now five with Ekaterina's daughter Fiona being born, is Thalia Renderra. Thalia Renderra Having been raised to fight, Thalia's love of travel made her a poor choice of heir. However, as the adventurer became known across Asgarnia for her exploits, the people loved her. She was eventually made Princess of Burthorpe and head of the family when her mother stepped down. During this time, Thalia became the second Renderra to enter the Legend's Guild, immediately abdicating Burthorpe to the Crown Prince Anlaf to maintain an influential position in his court, and among the people. Thalia rules as Duchess of the Soulwood, though the recent destruction of the once magical forest has left her currently roaming, and fighting Geurilla tactics she hasn't had to rely on in some time. The family continues to strive, fighting regardless of their home's destruction. Thalia has, much like her grandfather before her, called upon the Order of the Raven in force to support the family in these troubled times. The Artifacts Main Article:Artifacts and Treasures. Teardrop is a rune and sacred metal alloyed sword carried by Thalia Renderra. Made as a replica of Guthix's Sword of Edicts, Teardrop was forged by the careful hands of the Irondrake Dwarves from the rune blade of Snotfoot Hillfighter, and a sparingly found Rune bar. The Sacred metal sources come from defeated Warpriests of the various Gods, to reclaim the Guthixian metal. To act as carbon to build a stronger frame for the steel, was the ashes of Sfagis Rexus, the demon who slew Tyrion Renderra. The souls freed from the burning and scattering of these ashes have given Teardrop a distinctly Holy proficiency, though the presence of Chthonian Ashes enrages the Demons. When the blade itself was finished, it was enchanted by the Austrailis family to be better at parrying and disarming opponents. Tyrion's Torq is a Sacred metal Torq, once worn by Tyrion Renderra. The dual raven heads, coupled with emerald eyes and a tight, metal fit shows rank and title as Nobility in the old ways of the Renderra. It was given to Thalia Renderra as a child, given she is considered an inheritor of Tyrion Renderra. The Renderra Blade 'A sword of masterful craft, the sword is razor sharp, able to hack off limbs, or pierce with ease. It is enchanted through its craft to not harm one who supports balance, making it the ultimate counterbalance to an oncoming threat. It is noticeable by its distinctive green flame, sprouting off the blade in many directions. Currently held by Nathan Renderra. Crafted from the Arrenda Crown/Helmet, it carries the name Choronlann, literally "Crown Blade." '''The Royal Chain '''A symbolic measure for the Renderra patriarch, they carry an old amulet that has been bared by the family's leader for generations. A large emerald brooch, one inch wide and round, is rimmed in iron and accompanied with an iron chain. It isn't the most comfortable amulet to wear; but then again neither is the position of being in power. In the Fifth Age, Lucius Renderra gave it the ability to group teleport to the Renderra Isles at will, also having many smaller amulets made for the Knighthood and remaining family, reinvirgorating the tradition that went back to torqs of the early Fourth Age. Notable Members * Lucius A. Renderra, "Kisin" * Natalie Renderra * Driez Renderra * Zarin Renderra * Alexis 'Lexi' Olivriar (née Renderra) * Annabella Nocte * Thalia Renderra * Ekaterina Adrea Renderra * Larona Le'Gaunt * Cass Nocte-Renderra * Darius Nocte-Renderra Other Names and Branches of Renderra *'Wakihisa The Surname of the Renderra while around the Hiroto, and when speaking to others of the Eastern Lands. The name means "Forever Young," a reference to the heavy Elven and Mahjarrat Genetics of Lucius' grandchildren through Zarin and Natalie. As a result, they age slowly. The Renderra use a dark green Pentacle as their Kamon, appearing on ceremonial clothing and armour made for them in the Eastern Lands. This name applies strictly to descendants of Zarin Renderra and Natalie Renderra, and not to the entire family, as these two's descendants make up the "Royal" Branch of the Renderra who would actually need an Eastern name alongside a Western one. *'Eisensterne' The name of the clan the Renderra belong to of the Fremennik, for those who have passed their trials of course. The name literally means "Iron Star," a reference to the Pentacle once more. However, the Renderra are usually still referred to in reference of their parents. Those who lay claim to the Eisensterne name are those who typically are either of the Royal branch, ruling the Frostshields, or studying alongside the Frostshield family. Cadet Branches * Renderra-Ares Formed from the union between Cass, and Booker Ares and a general long-term friendship between the two families. This branch is still fairly new with only five members being apart of it. Given Booker's Ares heritage, this branch has a strong predisposition toward magic, and through Booker's adopted siblings Cog and Efi Ares, has inventors and raw brute force readily available. * Renderra-Nocte ' The Renderra-Nocte was born from the marriage of Anna Renderra and Felix Nocte. Due to both being children of the respective leaders of their houses, they decided to just combine the name. They ended up having seven children, Cass, Beau, Nikoli, Grayson, Evelynne, Darius, Grayson and Hailey, living between Kandarin and Asgarnia. With Felix's death, and Anna's disappearance, the defacto leaders have become both Cassandra and Grayson. They currently reside between the Soulwood, Aethyrmont and Kandarin. They have established connections to the Lansing, Dae and Ares. *'House Irongrey The Irongrey family is a cadet branch of the Renderra and Grey families, though is more closely aligned to the Renderra through oaths and fealty. The Irongrey name comes from the Grey family, and the Renderra association with Iron. This was the first of at least three different Renderra and Grey relationships, the other two resulting in the birth of Fiona Renderra, and from the marriage of Efaritay Grey and Emrys Renderra (Of the Lunar branch). The Irongrey rule Port Tyrion. *'House Soulwood' Given legal protection by the Renderra, all two members of House Soulwood are related by blood to the Renderra family. Both members are treated highly, given the Religious importance of House Soulwood. It is because of this religious importance, and influence, that the Renderra changed the main family's coat of arms to be white, green, and tan. *'Renderra of Starfall' Though inherently given to the Renderra regardless, the line of Aeson Renderra will likely earn the nickname of "Renderra of Starfall" to differentiate between them, and the Royal Renderra of Aethyrmont. However, as the two branches are still connected by siblings, it is still not known if it will lead to two different Renderra branches. *'Renderra of Lunar Isle' Two Children of Lucius, Katlyn and Lenea, were raised by their mother Ekaterina Renderra on the Lunar Isle. While Zarin is technically included in this branch, his pull to the main branch distances him. The Lunar Renderra are an unofficial branch with the ability to act independently of the Aethyric Empire's laws, though if they do break any laws and enter trouble, the Unity Oath will not apply to them. The Lunar Renderra are, naturally, heavily magically inclined. This shines through with some descendants of Katlyn having married into the Adair family, and in turn the Royal Greys. *'The Fearghal' An unwanted secession from the Renderra family, the Fearghal formed as a result of bastard children acting out in defense of a father who could not legitimize them. The Fearghal claim to be the only "true" Renderra through the Patriarchy, even though there are less than a dozen of them to hold such a claim, and none recognize their Nobility, barring the Marcato Coven. They actively practice Chaos Druidism, worshiping Zamorak. Category:Families Category:Guthixian Category:Void Knight Category:Humans Category:Renderra Category:Featured Article